Things Will Never Be The Same
by ThatStilinskiGirl
Summary: Freddie and Carly have changed their lives...with the result that Carly gets pregnant. Carly has to tell Spencer and Sam. And how will Mrs Benson take it when she finds out her 16 year old son is about to give her a grandchild so young.
1. Chapter 1

"You wanted to talk to me?" asked Carly as she sat down on her couch as Freddie sat next to her.

"Okay so for the past two years I've just resisted from kissing you or doing something that couples do but I really can't keep it in anymore."

"What?"  
>"I love you Carly."<br>"Freddie...I."  
>"Please say you love me back."<br>"I don't know." But before Carly could speak anymore Freddie had leant in and kissed her and she resisted at first but then she began kissing back. After a while Freddie broke away and then frowned. "I'm sorry about tha-" This time Freddie was interrupted by Carly as she kissed him back. This time it got a little more passionate. "Where's Spencer?" asked Freddie.

"A camping trip with Socko." Freddie smiled as he pretty much jumped on top of Carly. They began kissing furiously. Then Freddie found the buttons on Carly's t-shirt and began pulling off her shirt. She allowed him too and she stopped kissing him as he took off his clothes. And that's when everything in Carly and Freddie's life changed. 


	2. Finding Out

It was 14th October, when Carly found out she was pregnant. And she found out in the worse way. Spencer was making pancakes and bacon for breakfast when Carly came downstairs. "Hi Spencer!"  
>"Hey Carls. I'm making pancakes and bacon for breakfast!"<br>"Cool." But when Carly caught a whiff of the bacon sizzling and felt sick. She rushed from the kitchen to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. "Hey Carls you okay?"Spencer called out from the hallway.

"Yeah I'm fine!" she exclaimed trying to sound like she was fine. She leant against the wall and slid down to the floor. She thought back to the past four weeks. She'd passed her history assignment, she'd repainted her bedroom and...had sex with Freddie. Last week she'd missed her period. She'd ignored it but now her eyes widened she went to the cupboard. She knew there would be pregnancy tests in there because Spencer and his girlfriend of now were trying for a baby, but were unsuccessful. She pulled out one of the tests and read the instructions. She performed them and went out of the bathroom carefully hiding the packet again. After eating her breakfast she went back to the test. She took a deep breath as she looked down at the test. It was pink. It was positive. She felt warm tears flow down her face and she began crying. She flumped down on the floor and just let herself bawl until she had no tears left.


	3. What? How?

Carly stepped out of her bedroom. It was a Saturday and Sam and Freddie were supposed to be coming over. Spencer was going out with his girlfriend for the night. Carly gazed at her stomach. Was this really how it was? Was she dreaming? She felt the tears prick back in her eyes but refused to let them fall. She walked downstairs and saw Spencer and Miranda on the couch. "Morning Carly!" exclaimed Spencer as he saw his little sister coming down the stairs. She hugged him and said "Morning Spence what's for breakfast?"

"Oh well Miranda and I have already eaten but we saved some blueberry pancakes for you." "Thanks Spence." He smiled and ruffled her hair. She sat down and began to eat the pancakes. "Hello!" called Sam as she came through the backdoor. "Oh pancakes." She grabbed Carly's last pancake before jumping onto the couch next to Miranda. Carly made a sad face before walking over to Sam. "Sam give me your hand." Sam frowned but held out her right hand. Carly reached forward and bit it. "Ow what was that for."  
>"You ate my last pancake so I tried to eat your hand." Sam looked confused but handed Carly half of the eaten pancake. "I'm good." Said Carly as she went back into the kitchen. Spencer and Miranda came back from Spencer's room with their bags. "Hey Carls, Sam we're gonna be heading out now so we'll see you tomorrow?"<p>

"Okay love you Spence bye Miranda!" said Carly before she hugged Miranda and Spencer in turn. They exited through the elevator a bit before Freddie entered. "Buenos dias ladies!" he called as he shut the door behind him. Sam looked disgusted at Freddie before turning to Carly. "So what do you want to do?" Carly shrugged.

"We've got the house to ourselves."

"I know!" yelled Freddie as he kicked off his shoes and sat back on the couch. Carly took a deep breath and said "Guys I've got something I need to tell you guys."

"What?" asked Sam suddenly looking interested.

"This is really hard to tell you guys but you guys are my best friends."  
>"Dude quit beating around the bush and just tell us!" Sam said looking impatient. Carly looked at Freddie and Sam in turn and then spoke quietly "I'm pregnant." She then watched their expressions. Sam's mouth falling open and Freddie's shocked face. "Who? What? HOW!" spluttered Sam. Carly looked at Freddie and a faint look of realization flashed over his face. "No it can't be." Carly nodded slightly and his eyes already wide grew to the size of saucers. Sam looked at Carly and Freddie back and forth. "NO! You guys didn't!" Freddie smiled slightly and Carly looked down. Sam's eyes widened and her mouth fell open further. "WHAT?" She stood up and looked at both of them. "You guys! I can't believe you!" She stood up and walked over to Freddie, glared at him for a moment and then in the silent, still apartment the slap echoed…<p> 


	4. Sam's Reaction

"I cannot believe you!" Sam was fuming, she paced the kitchen a few times before she turned to face Freddie who was sitting on the couch, an ice pack placed over the red mark that Sam had left. Freddie looked down at his feet and then grabbed his hand in Carly's, she hurriedly pulled away and he frowned. "What?" He asked.

"We are not dating!"

"But you're pregnant!" Carly sighed and sat down on the couch again, she closed her eyes for a second before saying, "Right now I just need friends to be there for me, okay?" Freddie didn't look to impressed but he nodded. "Yeah you're right, I don't want to ruin our friendship." Sam scoffed as she bit into a piece of ham. "You already screwed that one up nub." Freddie shot her a look and she stuck her tongue out back. "Listen Carls, no matter what happens with Fredward here, I will always be here for you," Sam's voice had softened and she sat down putting her arm around Carly. She then pulled a disgusted face and said "Still cannot believe you did it with him!" Freddie shot her another dirty look before saying "I'm still here you know." Sam shrugged and then turned to Carly. "Have you told Spencer yet?" She shook her head and Freddie let out a huge gasp. "What?" Carly said beginning to panic as Freddie began to hyperventilate. He turned to her and said "I have to tell my Mum." As Carly's mouth fell open, Sam began to laugh. Freddie turned to her and said "Sam this is not funny! I'm still trying to comprehend what is happening! I cannot believe this! I CAN'T tell my Mum, she'll kill me!" Those words only made Sam laugh harder until Carly stopped her, "Sam seriously! I cannot believe you're laughing at our situation! What are we going to do?" Freddie bit his lip as Sam straightened herself up and stifling a few giggles. "Okay how about this, you tell Spencer first, he'll be the less uptight one and he'll probably help, then we tell Mrs Benson with the help of Spencer, maybe it'll soften the blow." Carly looked at Freddie, but he shook his head. "Nothing is going to make my Mum less mad, she'll blow her top!"

"Who'll blow her top?" A voice rang out as the front door opened, the three teenagers turned in shock, to see Mrs Benson, standing in the doorway, a confused and angry look on her face…

_A/N: OMG I've been terrible at updating any of my stories :/ But I really hope you enjoyed and I'll definitely be on more, I'll probably update about twice a week maybe. Until then adios!  
>-Libby x<em>


	5. Why?

The three teenagers looked helplessly at one another, before both Carly and Freddie glanced at Sam, who gave an inward sigh before looking over at the still confused Mrs Benson. "Uh, my Mum will blow her top when she finds out she has to pay my cousins parole charges." She hesitated after her sentence, waiting for Mrs Benson to react. She shifted nervously from foot to foot as Freddie slowly seated himself down in an armchair. Mrs Benson rolled her eyes; in an obvious way of showing Sam that she didn't like her. She turned to Freddie and said "Well anyway I came over here to say that you need to come with me to the hospital and then we are driving down to California for your cousins wedding for a few days." Freddie's eyes widened and then said "What?!" Mrs Benson sighed and grabbed Freddie's arm. "Come on Freddie we have to go!" She pulled him up and he shot a desperate look back at Sam and Carly, but they both shrugged and tried to stifle giggles. He was pulled out of the door and the door slammed shut behind them. As soon as the two of them were sure that they were gone, they burst out laughing. All troubles were forgotten in that one precious moment.

The clock struck midnight and Carly jerked awake. She glanced around to see if Sam was still there, and found herself in her bed. Sam was lying on the couch, her head tilted back with her mouth open, her arm draped over the couch and she was lightly snoring. Carly grinned and flicked on her bedside lamp. It shone a dim glow around the room. She glanced down at her flat stomach, in a few months that would be gone, and before that she had to tell Spencer. She got the easy part though, Spencer would be okay with it (she hoped), but Freddie had to tell Mrs Benson. She would do it with him, she wouldn't leave him alone, but she was scared of how Mrs Benson would react. She lay back down and stared at the ceiling. Why did this happen? Why did she do it in the first place? It had been stupid, but maybe she was stupid? She didn't want to deny that maybe she had some feelings for one of her best friends. She'd never loved Freddie that way, but why did her feelings suddenly change in one night? Maybe she'd always had feelings for him but they just didn't show until now. She wouldn't act on them, relationships would be just hard right now. There was no doubt in her mind that she would keep it. As she rolled over to go to sleep she thought, those tests weren't always accurate, maybe she wasn't…but she couldn't go to the doctor. She would find out soon enough. How would her life change?


	6. A Moment Of Truth

Three months. It had been three months. Carly couldn't believe this was even happening, she had managed to make it to the doctors without anyone finding out, she'd made the doctor promise not to tell anyone about what happened at that appointment. And all hopes of it just being a stupid scare had gone. Now she had to face Spencer, she deliberately took longer to get ready that morning, she wanted to make sure that Spencer was in a good mood. Freddie and Sam were coming over for support, Freddie had been reluctant about it; in case Spencer was angry and decided to beat the living crap out of him, but Sam had persuaded him to come in saying that if she hadn't beaten the crap out of him then there was no chance Spencer would. Carly gazed down at her stomach, she'd done her research she'd be showing soon, within the next months.

"Yo Carly! Freddie and Sam are here! Again!" Spencer called up the stairs and Carly took a deep breath, the moment was coming, she would have to tell Spencer. There was a sound of footsteps banging up the stairs and the pair ran into the room together. "So uh are we going to do this?" Carly sat down on her bed and held her stomach tenderly. Sam walked over to Carly and put an arm around her shoulder, "It's going to be okay Carls, we're both here for you, I promise. I love you Carls, you are my best friend and I swear to God I will do everything I possibly can to help you through this and I know that dorkburger here will too." Freddie smiled a small smile and Sam rolled her eyes, "Get over here Fredweird, you're a part of this too." Freddie smiled again before walking over and joining the hug. Carly felt tears coming into her eyes and she brushed them away quickly before saying "Well c'mon if we're going to do this we should do it now." She took another deep breath before taking one of Freddie's hands and one of Sam's and walking out of her room.

"Spencer can we talk?" Carly said nervously, walking into the kitchen where Spencer was eating breakfast. "Go ahead." He said taking another spoonful of cereal before leaning back in his chair and waiting for Carly to speak. Sam sat down on one side of the table and Freddie on the other. Carly sat down at the other end of the table and said "Okay before I say anything you have to promise me not to say a word before I'm done talking." He shrugged and nodded, Carly took a deep breath, and continued, "In life people make mistakes, some are big and some are small but we make them and it helps us grow as a person, well I made a mistake like that Spence, a big one. That is going to change my life." She paused for a second, "I'm pregnant." Spencer's gaze went from confused to furious in two seconds. He stood up so fast his chair fell over backwards and toppled to the floor. "What?! Who the hell?! I'm gonna beat his ass!" He had an evil glint in his eye, like he was going to stab somebody with a cereal spoon. "Spencer please just stay calm and sit down please!" Carly implored him, but Spencer stood his ground, "No freaking way, I am not sitting down or calming down until I hunt down the boy that did this to you and killed him." Out the corner of her eye she saw Freddie gulp and tilt back on his chair nervously. "Spencer, please, just listen to me, I know you're going to hate me for what I'm about to say but I just need you to listen." Spencer didn't sit down but he did calm down a slight bit. Carly breathed deeply again before saying "Freddie. It's Freddie's." She watched Spencer's face turn slowly towards Freddie and there was a look on his face that she had never seen before, it was beyond rage, it was pure hatred.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, just stood there staring at Freddie. Sam reached over to Carly and took her hand, gripping it tightly, giving Carly the slightest hint of comfort. "Stand up," Spencer demanded Freddie. Freddie did what he said straight away, absolutely petrified with fear. Spencer walked around the table to where Freddie was standing, Spencer towered over Freddie and he just glared at him. And then just like that there was a large crack and Freddie was on the floor. He'd punched him. "What the hell!" Carly yelled and Spencer looked up at her. He didn't say a word, just shot her a look telling her to shut up. "Stand up." Freddie clambered to his feet and looked up at Spencer again. "I want you to get out of my house. And I want you to never come back." There was a bang as the door opened and Mrs Benson's voice rang out, "What was that I heard? Somebody got punched?!" Carly almost collapsed with terror, how did she hear that? One look at Freddie's face, Mrs Benson practically screeched, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?!" Spencer snorted and yelled back "WHAT YOU SHOULD BE ASKING IS HOW DID YOUR SON GET MY SISTER PREGNANT?!" Mrs Benson's face went from anger at Spencer to confusion at Freddie. "What?" Freddie's whole body froze, I knew he was absolutely done, that he had completely stuffed everything up. "It's true," He said and the whole room went silent, except the sounds of Carly's tears. She hadn't expected Spencer to act this way and judging by the look on Sam's face she hadn't either. Mrs Benson glared over at Spencer again and turned to Carly. "How could you be so irresponsible?!" Spencer gave a sarcastic laugh and said "Oh that's right blame it all on Carly. She's the one to blame here!" He was slightly hysterical and Freddie who was still trembling grabbed his Mum's hand and pulled her out of the apartment. There was a bit of shouting and then a door slam. Spencer turned to Carly and Sam, "I love you Carls," His eyes were blank as he said it before walking off to his bedroom. Carly's tears got heavier and Sam gave her a hug. "It'll be okay Carls, it'll be okay."


	7. Forgiveness

Sam found Carly lying on the floor in her bedroom, her tears had dried out a long time ago and she was just lying there silently. "Carly?" Sam pulled her up to a sitting position and moved her hair out of her face. Carly just gave her a blank look and Sam couldn't handle it anymore. "Carly Shay! Snap out of it! In six months you are going to be a mother and you can't sit around like this when your child is here!" Carly looked up at Sam and then her eyes widened, "You know you're right! I'm in my second trimester! I'm showing!" She exclaimed and the two girls looked down at her stomach. There was a bump that stuck out over Carly's pyjama pants. "I have so much to do, like where all of the baby stuff is going to go, more doctor's appointments, I need to discuss things with Freddie and then talk to Spencer!" Carly made to get up but Sam stopped her, and sat her back down on the floor. "Carly first of all it's 3 in the morning, second of all I'll deal with Spencer, and thirdly you have another doctor's appointment tomorrow so you need to sleep." Sam helped her into bed and then grabbed her bag. "Goodbye Carls, I'll be here at about 7 tomorrow for your appointment." She was about to walk out of the door when Carly called out "Sam you're the best friend ever." Sam smiled and switched the bedroom light off.

Spencer couldn't sleep. How could he? His baby sister was pregnant. How could he have not noticed it? She was definitely showing and Spencer hadn't thought he was that oblivious. And Freddie! Freddie Benson who he'd thought would never dare do anything like that ever. He could help but blame himself, he was Carly's guardian and was supposed to look after her. How was he going to deal with the relatives? He was very aware that they would blame him. He climbed out of his bed and into the living room. Sighing he sat down on the couch and reached for the TV remote. And at that precise point loud footsteps came down the stairs and Spencer immediately knew it was Sam. "Hey Spence," her voice was nervous, he'd never heard her talk like that before. "Hey Sam," He said smiling up at the blonde teen.

"Can we talk?" She asked, bouncing on the ball of her feet.

"Sure," Sam sat down on the opposite of the couch to Spencer and began speaking hesitantly.

"Look I know that this is a seriously rough time for you, and I know that you are furious and mad and whatever other emotions you're feeling but please don't neglect Carly. She's your sister, and she loves you and she needs you now more than ever. She knows what she did was totally wrong but now she's facing the consequences for her actions, and she regrets it."

"That doesn't mean anything considering she did it anyway."

"Listen Carly is pregnant, you can't take that back. It's happening and you can't sit back and ignore it because in six months there will be a baby in this house. And she's going to need all the help she can get, and I honestly don't know what you are going to do anymore. But I'm going to be there for her no matter what and I know she wants more than anything else in the world for the support and care of her brother." And with that Sam stood up and exited the apartment, slamming the door behind her, leaving Spencer to think over what she had just said.


End file.
